First consider the expression for: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $6$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-1x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{6(-x-8)}$ $6(-x-8)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-x-8)-8$.